Hermano mayor
by Kitsune K
Summary: Ino podría ser mandona, egoísta, caprichosa, irritante, loca y un sinfín de cosas, pero era su amiga, no podía permitir que le hicieran daño de ninguna manera, era su deber evitar que tipos idiotas intentarán abusar de ella, no importaba si fueran o no familia


**Holas!**

 **Soy nueva escribiendo, no sé si capture bien la esencia de los personajes o si fueron demasiado OOC, pero me divertí mucho con la idea y tenía que publicarla, espero lo disfruten.**

 **Ningún personaje me pertenece.**

 **Hermano mayor**

 _-Ya llegué, dijo con pesadez_ , entrando en la casa y tirándose en el sillón de la sala.

- _Bienvenido, ¿Qué tal tu día?_ Decía su esposa mientras leía unos papeles importantes que le había mandado su hermano.

- _Problemático_ , contesto sin abrir los ojos, masajeándose la sien, tratando de olvidar algunas cosas que ocurrieron hace unos instantes.

- _¿Problemático?_ , esa respuesta la había hecho dejar a un lado sus pendientes y fijar su mirada en él; desde la última guerra, se vivían tiempos de paz relativamente, ya que siempre había conflictos y disputas, pero no al grado de poner en peligro a toda la nación ni en riesgo el orden ya establecido, eran cosas menores y hasta ese día su esposo soló había tenido días "aburridos" o "normales".

- _El idiota de Sai fue a visitarme…_

Shikamaru siempre anteponía ese "cariñoso adjetivo" al nombre de sus amigos, principalmente al de Naruto, porque seamos sinceros, se lo ganaban a pulso, pero nunca había hecho eso con Sai. Este hecho no pasó desapercibido por Temari, quién lo miraba interrogante y sin ganas de discutir, su esposo prosiguió con su relato.

Había sido un día común, terminando papeleo, buscando y analizando situaciones que aseguraran el lugar de Naruto como el sucesor de Kakashi, en fin, todo normal, hasta que le avisaron que había alguien sin apellido que lo buscaba urgentemente.

- _Buen día_ , saludo con esa sonrisa rara que acostumbraba a ponerlo algo incómodo, _¿Estás muy ocupado?_ , negó Shikamaru y le ofreció algo de beber antes de que se sentara enfrente de él.

- _¿Qué se necesitas?_ Preguntó sin rodeos, apartando de su escritorio los papeles que estaba revisando antes de su llegada.

- _A decir verdad no sé si son tres o dos… incluso puede ser sólo una respuesta, todo depende de la misma, claro está._

- _Bien, ¿Cuál es la primera cuestión?_ Le agradaba el hecho de que fuera tan directo y no lo hiciera perder el tiempo.

- _Verás, desde hace tiempo he estado saliendo con In… digo, con Yamanaka-san_ , asintió Shikamaru dándole a entender que continuara, _pero la verdad es que nuestra relación, según lo que he leído no es una amistad, es algo más parecido a una de amantes_ , dijo el chico reflexionando y como si hubiera sido iluminado, sacó de su mochila un libro azul y se lo mostró a Shikamaru, - _hemos hecho todo lo de este libro mínimo unas tres veces_ , dijo enseñándole las ilustraciones.

- _¡¿Pero qué demonios?! ¡¿Es necesario que me muestres tan gráficamente tu vida sexual con Ino?!_ , había ciertas cosas que no tenía ni quería saber y una de esas era enterarse que su amiga había hecho y re hecho el kamasutra quien sabe cuántas veces con el imbécil que tenía enfrente en estos momentos.

- _Lo siento, era para contextualizarte_ ,Shikamaru tenía una mueca de desagrado y se veía algo desconcertado _-el punto es que a pesar de que hemos hecho todo lo anterior_ , dijo mientras guardaba el libro, _no somos una pareja oficialmente, es decir ni ella ni yo lo hemos establecido y me temo que si le pregunto, en caso de que si seamos una pareja mande a la fea a golpearme hasta la muerte por insinuar que no lo somos, o en el caso contrario, que se sienta presionada para tener una relación formal conmigo y decida alejarse; he tratado de buscar alguna respuesta en varios libros basándome en las actitudes que presenta, pero no han sido de tanta ayuda, por eso he venido a consultarte ya que la conoces y has convivido con ella más tiempo que yo._

- _Podrías haberle preguntado también a Sakura, aunque creo que igual te habría golpeado por dudar de su amiga,_ Sai se limitó a sonreírle, dándole la razón _–En conclusión, ¿quieres saber si Ino cree que tienen una relación formal?_

 _-Exacto_

 _-Bien, antes de responderte necesito saber algo, ¿Para qué quieres saber si es o no formal su relación?_ Ino podría ser mandona, egoísta, caprichosa, irritante, loca y un sinfín de cosas, pero era su amiga, no podía permitir que le hicieran daño de ninguna manera, era su deber evitar que tipos idiotas intentarán abusar de ella, tenía que averiguar las verdaderas intenciones de este sujeto.

Sai suspiro, medito unos segundos su respuesta y mirándolo a los ojos le respondió _–La verdad es que encuentro fascinante todas las expresiones que puede llegar a mostrar In… Yamanaka-san, su sonrisa, la facilidad con la expresa su sentir sobre cualquier cosa, su apariencia frágil con una gran fuerza y determinación, el "boing-boing" de sus senos cuando corre hacia mí y más cuando estamos…_

- _¡Ya! ¡Suficiente!_ , Lo interrumpió al mismo tiempo que se paraba de su lugar, evitando que el otro soltará de nuevo esas cosas que no quería tener en su mente, masajeo su sien – _¿Sabes?, me queda claro que Ino te atrae mucho físicamente._

- _Me incita a pensar, hacer y decir bastantes cosas lujuriosas_ , dijo sin un rastro de vergüenza en su rostro.

Shikamaru estaba perdiendo la paciencia con ese pervertido e iba a amenazarlo para que se alejara de Ino cuando se vio interrumpido.

- _Aunque, a decir verdad, antes de tratarla me parecía alguien con el mismo atractivo que un árbol o un plato, es decir, mi interés en ella por su físico era nulo, pero al tener más contacto con ella, me di cuenta de que fue su ¿alma?, ¿espíritú?, no sé, algo como sus actitudes o cualidades fueron lo que me cautivo y la encontré cada vez más atractiva…_

Lo anterior tranquilizo a Shikamaru, quien no se esperaba esa confesión, mentalmente empezó a unir cabos y sonrió. Sai quedo algo perturbado, lo miró dudando sobre continuar o no, pero al ver que no recibió ningún golpe u ofensa, decidió continuar.

- _El problema es que si no somos una pareja oficial, muchos otros se pueden dar cuenta de todos los atributos y lo valiosa que es In.. Yamanaka-san, me preocupa que aprovechen esta falta de formalidad para alejarla de mi lado o que ella decida irse con alguien que le pueda proporcionar cosas de las que yo carezco._

- _Claro que podría hacerlo, incluso si fueran novios ella está en todo su derecho de cambiarte por alguien más_ , las preocupaciones de Sai volvían y esta vez con más fuerza – _Pero no lo hará_ , volvió a hablar interrumpiendo los pensamientos del "no novio de Ino"- _la conozco, el sólo hecho de que estés con ella, demostrándole lo mucho que la quieres o diciéndole lo hermosa que es le basta para serte fiel y amarte, claro, si solo se lo dices a ella._

- _Entonces…_

 _-Sí, ella te ve como algo formal y te respeta como tal, al menos es lo que me ha dado a entender, puede que esté esperando que te le declares_ , dijo al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de su lugar pensando que todo había terminado, pero se equivocaba.

 _-Bien, ahora puedo continuar con la siguiente pregunta._

- _¿eh?, este va e iba a ser un día largo_ , dijo más para sí mismo que para su compañero volviéndose a acomodar en su lugar.

 _-¿Podrías darme la mano de In… Yamanaka-san en matrimonio?_

 _-¿Qué demo..? Pero si hace unos segundos… y yo…_

 _-Lo sé, pero creo que es lo más adecuado, la quiero, me quiere, tenemos una gran compatibilidad en…_ se detuvo un poco a reflexionar en especificar a qué se refería, pero a juzgar por lo que había pasado antes con el libro, decidió omitirlo- _y según lo que ella lee, el siguiente paso es el matrimonio_ , finalizó mostrándole algunos ejemplares de las revistas que, efectivamente Ino leía hasta el cansancio – _Además creo que es la mejor manera de expresarle mis sentimientos._

- _Eso ya lo entendí, lo que no me explico es porque tengo que ser yo el que te deje casar o no con ella, deberías preguntárselo, en primer lugar a ella y después a su madre, yo no tengo …_

- _Según mis investigaciones es más prudente hablarlo primero con el padre de la chica en cuestión, propicia la "lealtad entre hombres" y asegura una buena relación con el suegro. El padre biológico de la chica en esta ocasión está muerto, el segundo que podría ocupar su lugar como su figura paterna, su sensei, también lo está_ , dijo sin inmutarse, actitud que no le agrado ni pasó desapercibida por Shikamaru- _la siguiente opción son los hermanos, pero al ser hija única en teoría no quedaría nadie más, pero están tú y Choji._

- _Según tu razonamiento, como soy el "hermano mayor", ¿soy el sustituto de figura paterna de Ino?_

 _-Según su comportamiento y la manera en que ella se expresa de ustedes, es correcto, tú eres el mayor, ella la mediana y Choji el pequeño. Sí tu respuesta es positiva, tengo planeado ir con el también a informarle la situación, para después pasar con la Sr. Yamanaka-san y finalmente preguntarle a In..Yamanaka-san si acepta mi propuesta._

Las palabras de Sai resonaron en sus pensamientos, tenía razón, los tres eran prácticamente hermanos, quizás Ino jamás lo admitiría, pero a juzgar por las aseguraciones de su "casi prometido", parecía que ella le había comentado el tipo de hermandad que habían formado con los años, ahora entendía el porqué de un día a otro Sai se comportaba un poco más formal con él y al referirse a ella lo hacía por su apellido.

 _-Está bien_ , suspiro finalmente, toda esa mezcla de frustración, enojo y estrés parecía desvanecerse – _te doy mi permiso, sólo hazla feliz ¿quieres?, trata de no hacerla enfadar demasiado, y por favor, cuando hables con su madre, no le menciones nada de lo que han imitado de ese libro azul, omite las cosas que piensas sobre sus atributos físicos, simplemente dí que te parece hermosa, no menciones nada que hagan a solas en la noche o entre cuatro paredes._

- _De acuerdo, ahora, la última cuestión,_ todo el estrés volvió y Shikamaru sentía que este día no tendría fin, asintió pesadamente mientras su futuro cuñado le sonreía tranquilamente _–En caso de que ella acepte, ¿Serías nuestro padrino y la entregarías en el altar?, ya habíamos hablado lo de la figura paterna, por lo que creo que no es necesario aclarar el punto del altar, en cuanto a lo de ser el padrino, según lo que he leído debe ser alguien importante y cercano al novio, escogería a mi hermano, pero también está muerto, por lo tanto creo que eres la mejor opción._

 _-Soy el reemplazo de todos, ¿Por qué no?_

 _-Bien, entonces me retiro,_ dijo haciendo una reverencia - _gracias por todo._

Sai salió de su oficina y él intentó seguir con su trabajo, pero estaba tan agotado mentalmente que le fue imposible continuar, así que decidió ir a algún techo a despejarse para poder seguir con sus pendientes más tarde.

 _-Y él idiota ese me canso tanto que no pude terminar el estúpido informe_ , dijo terminando de relatarle lo sucedido a su esposa, quien no podía aguantar las ganas de reírse de él.

Al fin el día había terminado, ahora solo debía esperar la fecha de la boda, ya que estaba seguro que se realizaría, pues tenían su aprobación.


End file.
